


[M4F] [Script Offer] Heather

by brokengalaxy



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Aftercare, Can I have my sweater back?, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, Emotional, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, L-Bombs, Misunderstanding, Riding, bfe, playful banter, romantic, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokengalaxy/pseuds/brokengalaxy
Summary: Things aren’t necessarily going well between you and your girlfriend. There’s this tension in the air and despite the countless times you try to lighten up the mood, you were unsuccessful. One day, you decide to be playful with her, ask her to return your sweater back because she has been hanging on to it for the longest time. But she suddenly turns upset, angry...all because of…’Heather’?
Kudos: 7





	[M4F] [Script Offer] Heather

**Author's Note:**

> My scripts are for non-commercial use only. You do not have my permission to post fills/performances of my scripts for commercial use. My scripts are meant to be filled and posted only in Reddit and Soundgasm. If you cannot do this, please find another script that is not written by me to fill instead.
> 
> Otherwise, I would appreciate it if you could mention me (u/broken_galaxy) in your performance post, preferably in the comments so that Reddit could notify me. I would love to hear how you bring these words to life.
> 
> ▪ play with the script. have fun with it. add your own personality. improv is appreciated as long as it is in context of the script. this includes changing or removing any parts as you see fit.  
> ▪ my scripts are a mere guide therefore you don’t have to stick with what is written. remember that the first thing the audience is exposed to is your voice and how you portray these words.  
> ▪ sfx are not necessary. just added it in for the mood. do with it as you wish.
> 
> This script is written for adults (18+) by an adult (18+). All characters depicted are also 18+. If you are not an adult, this is clearly not for you. Please exit now. I mean it.

____  
KEY:  
*emphasis*  
[action / prompts / additional notes]  
‘…’ as stand-alone lines = continue improv. as previously stated  
___

In addition to the term ‘baby’, I also used ‘love’. However, if this seems unnatural to you, please use whatever it is you feel comfy with, whether it is ‘sweetheart’, ‘honey’, or the like. 

▪ background: her apartment, late night, you decide to sleep over  
[character’s voice starts off playful, upbeat, eager to please almost]  
▪ sfx: sound of tv just switching off, awkward silence follows straight after

That was such a good movie. I didn’t expect we could finish it tonight. 

What did you think about it?

[pause]

It’s been a while since we had dinner out, don’t you think? 

[pause] 

Should we…*maybe* go out next week? Have dinner outside, maybe watch a movie in an actual movie theatre…?

[pause]

We can get popcorn, we can share it...or not... I’ll leave that decision to you. 

[pause]

[enthusiastically] OR we can go ice-skating. I know you never wanted to go back to that place after the whole incident but I solemnly swear that I will be by your side the whole time. 

We wouldn’t want you falling down face first again…

[pause]

[humming/whistle - anything really to fill the dreadful silence - feel free to improv this as you wish] 

Wait, have I shown you that video with the kid who eats everything? 

[start laughing as you remember it] I swear, he just puts his hand everywhere, even if it’s not at all edible. He dunks it into flour and shoves his hand straight into his mouth and- 

[you cut yourself off and stop yourself from laughing, you notice she’s not even paying attention to you]

[sigh] Baby? Why won’t you talk to me? 

[pause]

[playful] I notice you’re wearing my favourite sweater...can I…*maybe*...have it back? 

[she abruptly stands up, catching you off-guard] 

Baby..? What’s wrong? Did I say something- [gets cut off again as she starts accusing you] 

Hey, hey. Hold on. Slow down. 

[flustered, confused, you don’t know what to do] I-I-

Am I going to give it to her? Who am I going to give it to?

[pause]  
[from now on, character’s voice is in the frustrated tone, angry, upset, confused - she just accused you of cheating on her] 

...Are you crazy? She’s my friend! A childhood friend!

Well, what do you want me to do? Ditch her there? She got stood up for fuck’s sake!

Of course I want to help her! How would *you* feel if you were in the same situation?

I might as well kiss her? 

[frustrated sigh] Fucking hell. 

I just hugged her! Offered a shoulder for her to cry on. That’s what nice people do.

What would *you* have done, huh?

[pause]

Baby, you were there with us! And you know how close I am with her. Our parents practically raised us together! But that doesn’t mean we have something going on between us. It doesn’t mean we have *anything* going on between us.

We are friends! We are *just* friends.

What’s *my* problem? 

What’s *your* problem?! I’m not the one being irrational here. 

You watched me look at her...the same way I did with you?

Oh my fucking god. Are you crazy?

I might as well...date her? 

[frustrated sigh] But I’m not dating her! I’m dating you! 

I’m in your apartment! I literally spent the whole day with you! 

We cooked dinner together, ate together, cuddled on the fucking couch together even when you clearly didn’t want to! You’ve been squirming away from me every time I wrap you closer.

Do I disgust you? Is that it?

[she takes off your sweater angrily, throws it without mercy at you, and storms off to her room, slamming the door whilst doing so] 

Hey! Get back here!

[loud footsteps sfx.]

[angry banging on door sfx.] Open the door! Open the fucking door. 

[pause, take a few seconds to catch your breath, even it out, calm tf down]  
[character’s voice is now soft, apologetic, somewhat lost, hopeless] 

Baby…? Please. 

Let’s talk about this. 

I-I’m not angry. 

[sigh] I’m sorry I acted like a total shithead. 

I just... lost my mind when you accused me of cheating on you. You know for a fact that I will never do that to you.

[pause]

I don’t know what’s going on, baby. 

What’s going on between us? 

Things have been messy and I...really don’t understand.

I don’t know what I did wrong...Did I do anything wrong?

[pause]

Baby, please. Talk to me. I have no idea what to do...what do you want me to do?

[sigh] [pause]

Can you... please open the door?

[soft knocking sfx.] 

Love, please. Open up. 

[pause] 

Do you want me to leave…? 

[pause]

[sigh] Baby, open the door. 

I’m not mad. I just wanna talk.

I’m calm now, I promise.

I’m not gonna hurt you.

So please...open the door. Let’s talk about this.

[pause]

[door slowly opens] 

Oh, baby. [you notice she’s been crying] I’m so sorry.

Come here, into my arms.

I didn’t mean to make you cry.

[improv~ spend a few seconds / minutes calming her down, stroking her hair, hushing her, apologise for having acted like a total ass, etc.]

So...do you want to talk about what just happened...?

Oh, darling. What happened is *not* nothing. 

You accused me pretty hard. And I know you don’t do that unless you really believe it.

So tell me, do you really think I’m cheating on you with her?

[pause for a few seconds / minutes as you listen to her - you don’t need to say anything but indicate in some form or another that you’re listening, listen to her vent out her feelings, and accept and acknowledge them as they are] 

Oh, baby. I am so sorry. 

I am sorry I have been naive and insensitive. 

I didn’t realise that my actions can affect you that much. 

[pause]

...You’re scared that I’ll leave you like everyone else? 

Oh, darling. Listen to me. 

Look at me, please. 

Look into my eyes. Please. 

Don’t push me away. 

I’m not going to leave you. I will *never* leave you. 

In fact, I won’t *ever* leave. Not until you tell me to.

[pause]

What do you want me to do, love? Break off all my connections to her? 

[pause] 

Because if that’s what it takes for you to understand how much you mean to me, then I would.

If that’s what it takes to ease your mind, to reassure you that nothing else would happen...that nothing is *going* to happen, then I am willing to do it.

[pause]

Yes. I will do it, if that’s what you want. 

[light laughter] I know. She *is* the reason why we got together in the first place. 

She introduced me to you.

She's the one who *forced* me to talk to you.

We wouldn’t be together if it weren’t for her… [pause]

But I want you to know something...so listen to me.

You’re my angel. My everything. *My Heather*. 

So don’t even think for a second that you’re not beautiful. 

You are beautiful. 

You are worth it. 

You are *so* worth it that you make me wonder if *I* am worth it for *you*. 

And I’m really sorry if I made you think you’re any less. 

So please, don’t ever think that I will leave you. I will *never* leave.

You are the most important person in my life right now and you will be until you decide that you’re done with me. [helpless laugh]

I don’t think I will ever survive not being with you. 

I love you. God, I love you so much. 

Do you hear me? 

I love you. I. Love. You.

There’s no one else I’d rather be with.

Do you understand?

Good. 

Now, give me those lips. 

[start with soft passionate kissing and eventually move to rough hungry kissing - remember that things haven’t been exactly *great* between you two, so use that pent up longing and let it go :> feel free to improv this, for as long as you wish, tell her you missed her kisses, that you miss *her*, etc.]

…

Woah, hold on, love.

We don’t have to do anything right now.

You want to?

Are you sure? Mmf- [she interrupts you by kissing you]

I guess that’s all I need to know. 

[more kissing.]

Come here, on the bed.

Oh no, no. You’re not doing that tonight. 

Stand up. Lie down on the bed. 

[character’s voice is now playful, teasing undertone, a tad seductive]

Let’s take these *sexy* sweatpants off. [light chuckle] [clothing sfx.]

[feign shock] Would you look at that...no panties..

Ohh? The sweatpants were too comfy? 

[playful] That is such a lousy excuse, baby. [chuckles] Were you in commando this whole time?

[whisper in her ear] Can’t you think of a better excuse than that? 

[kissing.]

Hmm, spread your legs for me... that’s it. 

Open yourself up for me. 

Mm, I haven’t seen this lovely little pussy in so long. 

Already glistening and wet...did you get worked up by just kissing me, baby? 

Now that I think about it, it looks like you’re wearing my shirt too. 

If you wanted to do this in the first place, you should’ve just told me so. 

[teasing tone] You didn’t have to pick a fight.

[kicking sfx.] [laugh] Hey, hey, don’t kick me. 

We fixed the problem, didn’t we? So let me make it up to you.

I’ll just hold these thighs of yours, so I don’t get kicked in the face. [chuckle]

Give ‘em little kisses...here [kiss]...here [kiss]....and right...here [kiss]

All the way...here [kiss]...and...right on this gorgeous...wet...pussy [kiss]

Mm, [lick]...so sweet [lick]...I haven’t tasted you in a while, haven’t I, baby? 

I’m sorry… [lick/suck, etc.] I didn’t realise I was neglecting you…

But I hope.. [lick/suck]...this makes up for it…

[cunnilingus improv. - start slow, tease her and eventually quicken your pace, edge her, make her feel loved, etc.]

...

[muffled groan] What was that..? You want my fingers?

...no...? [playful laugh as you realise what she means instead] 

Oh, baby...Already?

[teasing] But I’m not even done tasting this *delicious* pussy of yours... 

Tell you what, if you cum for me...I’ll give you what you want.

Yeah? Do we have a deal?...Good.

Now, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna go back to what I was doing… [continue cunnilingus improv. - quicker licks / sucks, add in kisses as you wish, don’t forget dirty and / or sweet talk] 

…

I can feel you getting close, baby... Are you close?

Hmm, you’re so adorable... [chuckle] 

Nodding and whimpering like that...don’t cover your mouth, baby. Let me hear you.

[moan] That’s it. Moan for me. Show me just how much you’re enjoying this...

...

Are you gonna cum for me now, baby? Yeah? 

[muffled groan] Go right ahead...Give me that long awaited orgasm. 

[exhale] [delighted, satisfied] That is so good, baby. You came so good for me.

Hey, hey. [flustered] W-what are you doing? W-why are you suddenly standing up?

Lie down on the bed? [chuckle] Are you telling me what to do right now? 

You do know that, that is not the wa- [she pushes you on the bed abruptly] 

Okay, aggressive girl. You didn’t have to push me like that.

[kissing.]

[chuckle] Of course I’m hard. I’m *always* hard for you.

[more kissing.]

[groan] I love it when you tell me what to do.

Do you want these boxers off too? 

[laugh] Why are you so impatient, baby? 

[playful] You were so ready to get rid of me earlier. 

[chuckle] I’m just teasing. 

Hmm? What was that, baby?

You want to...ride me?

[chuckle] You’re way too cute.

Of course you can. Come here, climb on my lap. 

That’s it, put your legs on either side of me.

[kissing.] Fuck, baby. I missed this. [kiss] I missed this so much....

That’s it, grind on me. Make me *even* harder for you... 

[moan / groan] You’re so fucking wet for me... You’re absolutely *soaked*...

You’re drenching my cock, babygirl. [moan]

Take off this shirt. Right now. 

[clothing sfx.]

[moan, satisfied sigh] You’re so fucking beautiful... Oh, baby, why are you so perfect?

…

Uh uh, we're not doing that. 

No putting ourselves down tonight, do you hear me? 

[chuckle] Oh, that blush. My compliments always get to you, don’t they? 

I thought so. [kiss] 

Alright, now for the most important question… [playful, whisper] Do you want me inside you, baby? 

[laugh] Then go ahead...take over for me… 

[moan] That’s it, baby...grab my cock...guide me in...lower yourself on me... 

[start fucking improv. - pace out moans/groans/pants, occasionally throw in a compliment, and alternate between sweet and dirty talk, shower her with compliments, perhaps mention again how you missed doing this, etc.]

... 

F-fuck, baby. You are so beautiful, bouncing on my cock like that... 

Taking control...rolling your hips…

We really should...do this more often… [laugh in between heavy breathing]

…

[continue fucking improv. - mayhaps grab her hips, pay attention to her breasts, give her the attention and praise she deserves, don’t forget those moans!] 

[chuckle while panting] Your hair is getting in the way, baby... Here, let me just tuck it behind your ear…

I wanna see your face...and look into those gorgeous eyes...while you’re fucking me...

...

[groan] I can feel you clenching around me...You’re getting close...aren’t you? 

Me too...Where do you want me, baby?...

Inside?...Alright...here, let me just rub this stiff clit…and get you there…

... 

[cumming improv. - release whatever it is you’re holding back on, make it known that you love her]

[take a moment to steady your breathing, even out breaths, etc.]

Mm, that was amazing, baby...Did you like that?

[soft chuckle] You *loved* it? Well, I’m happy you *loved* it.

[pause] [sigh] 

Come here, kiss me. 

[kissing.]

[serious tone] Are we okay now? 

Good. 

Next time...when you’re feeling scared, afraid, or even paranoid...about us, about me...I want you to come to me and tell me what you’re feeling, tell me what you’re thinking about…

Do you understand me, love? 

[pause] Good.

[sigh] I’m glad we managed to fix this. 

I don’t know what I would’ve done if we hadn’t… 

It kills me when we fight like this..

[pause] 

Come here, love, lay down unto my chest. I want to hold you close..

[improv~ give her a forehead kiss or two, whisper sweet affirmations, tell her that she’s not gonna lose you, that you will always be there for her, etc. - i'm giving you the power on this one :>] 

...

Oh baby, you’re shivering. 

[chuckle] Don’t act all tough on me now, I can see the goosebumps on your skin.

Hold on, let me just [grunt as if you’re reaching for something] grab this sweater, that you graciously threw at me... [laugh]

Here, baby, wear my sweater.

[laughs] Of course I don’t mind. It looks better on you than on me anyway. [kiss]


End file.
